See or Hear No Evil!
by Jaymiabay
Summary: When jayden and mia sneak around and date behind kevins back mia loses her sight in a battle,And Emily is Loses her hearing.Better story than summary.I Suck at summaries.M For later on
1. The Loss

When A Nilok attacks the rangers stilling mia's sight and emily's hearing jaymia and Kia but kia startes here and yes its going to be jaymia!M Not for little Mia plays an acoustic guitar thats pink!

* * *

Everyone was doing their own and Emily were doing a performance with mia playing her guitar and emily playing her flute and kevin,jayden and mike were watching.

The 3boys clapped so hard their hands were sore.

"Mia Hun You were great"Said kevin who keep trying to show out infront of jayden by making out with mia disargreed to make out with him she just went to go and hug jayden.

"Thanks Mia"Jayden said giving her a kiss on the cheek pushing her in the house.

"JAYDEN LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!"said an angry pissed off kevin who went somewhere out of the house.

Jayden Pov

_MAN!...I Really wish i could go out with SO CRAZY FOR HER RIGHT NOW THAT I WANT TO SCREW HER LIKE CRAZY!._

"Jayden...JAYDEN!"Said Antonio Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"HuH!What?"

"Thinking about mia again"

"Yes Im Just crazy in love for her im willing to do..."jayden got cut off by the gap sensor.

"Lets Go what you waiting for!"Said mia.

{At The Battle}

"Hello Rangers i know its you i can't hear or see but i can sense you right their and i need your senses"Said the Blinded and Hear Losted Nilok.

After They Morphed mia went to charge the He Got her .The Nilok Threw off the dock and into the doing that she started to unmorph.

"MIA!"Screamed Jayden and Kevin as they went by the lake.

"Kevin You stay i'll go and get mia"

"No Jayden im coming you stay"

"SOMEBODY GET MIA SHE'LL DROWN!"Said Mike stopping to fight his mooger.

"Ugg...Just Let me go kevin"

"Fine But if You kiss her its on yo Ass and i mean it"Said the blue who went to finish the battle.

Emily ran up to the nilok attacking him with her earth blazzer but it came back and hitted her.

"Nilok Is That the best you've got!"She said

"Yes"He said throwing emily into a build making her unmorph then he walked up to her and took her hearing

{with mia}

Mia was drowning(She could still she but it didn't effect her yet)Just Then While mia was about to drown to death when she saw a blurry red figure coming towards her pulling her out of the Pulled her onto land giving her mouth to mouth reviving her from drowning.  
"Jayden?"she said weakly."What Happened"

"You've feel into a lake and almost drowned are you alright?"

"Yes Im fine but jayden..."

"Yeah"

"I Have a confession to make"

"What is it mia?"

"I Love You!"

"Mia i do to"jayden said kissing mia.

"jayden...We Should probley head back or kevin might catch us!"  
"Your right"

They Two Got back and walked back to the shiba house hand in hand then when they walked inside they letted go and acted when mia was walking to her room her vision was fading black then she became blind and losted her vision.

"MIA!"Screamed everyone."What Happened?"Said antonio.

"I-I Think I lost my vision I-I can't see!"

* * *

What you think


	2. Caught!

Hey Guys,This is the longest chapter ever so Brace your selfs its only chapter 2,Im Saying Brace Yourselfs because its Half a Sex Scene Not telling who's is it but im letting you read.

* * *

"That Nilok Takes Peoples Senses!Says Ji.

"Why?Asked Mike.

"Because A Nilok like him doesn't have a sense like Smelling,Hearing,Seeing,or he stole someones voice along time ago I remeber and he still has it.

"How Is THIS HELPING!said mia"I Still can't see!"

"Don't Worry Mia.I'll Just Be Your eyes intill be get your sight said

"NoNoNo and NO!Theirs No way in the world i'll let you be the sight for my mia!Kevin said.

"G-Guys Stop fight Even though I Can't see I can still hear!

JUst Then Emily runs in and says

"Mentor I Think I Lost My Hearing"She said backing up into the wall about to turn around but she couldn't hear everyone saying stop or don't turn emily turned around getting knocked out.

"Mia Your the most vonerable so you'll have to stay here intill you earn your sight back.

"alright"mia said"But how am i going to see?

"Like i said"jayden began"i'll be your eyes.

"Fine What ever jayden but you touch mia in the wrong place i'll make sure you don't have said.

* * *

{2 Days Later Thursday 9am}

Jayden was Accually doing good on his job with mia being her she can't see but shes starting to get really good at it had to come to an end.A Dead End Because Their was a pissed off Kevin who was ready to knock the fuck out of (expect Kevin)was great but the Gap Sensor.

All Of The Rangers Except Mia and Emily Came in the room.  
"Their Has Been a nilok at The Construction Center GO!"The Four left.

* * *

{At The Battle}

"Nilok That Enough Stop Right Their"Said an Angry Jayden.

"Samuraizers Go Go Samurai"They Drew their Symbols and morphed.

"Samurai Morpher Gold Power"HE Drew his symbol and morphed.

"Okay Now That I Can See You I'll Attack"The Nilok Came Running to the Jayden Just got made them all fall down but jayden saw something behind saw a Sign that had looked like a monkey with his hands over his Ran Up to the Nilok And slashed it.

"OHHH,...AhHH OWWW...My Sight!Its Gone and Im Drying Out!PEACE Rangers"The Nilok Goes Inside of the crack and leaves.

"Jay..."Began Antonio"Wh-W-Wha-What Is It?

"I Think We Just Solved the problem to getting the girls senses back"He respond.

* * *

{At The Shiba House}

The Four Boys Were Just walking in tired when mia ran up to jayden and jumped on him hugging him and said

"Jayden you saved my life...thank you!

"No You See Now.

"Yes Thanks to you guys.

Kevin rolled his eyes at jayden as mia kissed his cheek.

"Hey"Began Antonio"What about My Emily is she Okay?

"She's Not doing to good over Mia Pointing to an Deaf Emily chris crossed sitting on the couch with her eyes full of tears and shes rocking back and fourth.

"Im Going to Talk to her"Antonio said walking towards sat next to her and layed her on his lap comfromting her.

"Emily Im Sorry This had to happen to you"He said.

Even Though she couldn't hear him she could only read his lips but not nobody Reached up to her boyfriends lips and kissed him,He Started to kiss back but then they both stared in each others eyes.

* * *

{Meanwhile}

Jayden and Mia where in the hall by Jayden's room making jayden lifted mia up and closed the door and lock then sat her down on the bed and jumped on her.

"Jayden!"Mia giggled as his hot breath on her skin.

Jayden Then took off mia's shirt,Along with her Started To Tease her breast with his tongue.

{Kevin Pov}

I Had Just Came in From Training when I heared somebody moaning like crazy,And It Was coming from Jaydens room!I Walked up to his door and tried to open it but it wouldn't I ran outside and looked under the door mat and got the key.

The Door unlock and Opened slowly,and thats when I Saw both Jayden and Mia Naked with Jayden Screwing my girlfriend.

* * *

**So How about this?How did i Do? theirs more to this conclushion find out whats going to if you wanna see**


End file.
